


He and I and you.

by ToothyVoid (Mysticgator)



Series: We and him [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Solo, Non human characters, inter-dimensional beings, video taping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/ToothyVoid
Summary: Its been this way since the day he opened his mouth and stuttered out his first song, his body shared between loud theatrics and casual adorable east coast dude isnt just a character its an existence in itself And He would be hard pressed to say he didn't love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



       His kimono hung haphazardly from his elbows shifting as he walked off stage and past his band mates striding with a confidence that most could only pray to one day have. “Be right back Brian,” his arm slung over his best friends shoulder he smiles down at him Brian raised an eyebrow before chuckling, he knew what type of night it was going to be they had time so he didn't worry.  
     “I will run interference as long as I can, don’t do anything to rough a single hickey will send his fan girls wild.”  
Danny waved off the warning with his warm smile. He might have be embarrassed if it wasn’t such a familiar routine for him; who is he kidding of course he wouldn’t be!  
Damp with what little sweat his body produced and running on the high that is being an entertainer life couldn’t get any better with smooth motions locks the small dressing room behind him. Shifting clothing and body spray left in right in his backpack and frowning when he comes up empty he pushes it aside. His calves burned from wearing those hefty platform boots he had to shift his weight to stay crouched.  
     “There you are!” Danny opened his duffel digging beneath the drab second set of civilian clothing and pulling free his small digital camera. They have been doing this for decades, technology just made it easier, accessible…hotter “A good time as any to send a love letter”  
He set the camera up in front of the mirror adjusting the lights to be just illuminating him, ever so softly from behind. He looks up at the mirror and tries to manage his hair into something presentable but what does he care, "he already knows what our hair looks like" a rare frown tugs at his lips before he is back to mussing and fussing with the wild mane he cares; he cares a lot.  
     Finally satisfied with his appearance he eases back into his comfort zone, suave and just a bit over dramatic.  
With an outstretched pinky he presses the record button up top and waiting just a moment to hear the confirming click that signaled ‘you’re recording’. He smiles warmly.  
    “Hello handsome,” Danny starts he leans back and nods to the door. “We sold out babe, “ he all but croons in that special way “I am so proud of you, of me well of us”  
Danny continues slowly straightening himself in the chair “I could never have done this without you Dan. I haven’t had the chance to send my boy some love in ages, we are so rushed lately” Danny runs his hand down his chest, his other rubbing the outline of his hard cock, “We are so gorgeous baby boy; I wish I could see your pretty doe eyes while you get fucked. We have a show next month beautiful; don’t forget to send me a message, before than please” He was hard and heavy beneath his spandex the tip rubbing the stretchy material Danny was glad he decided to forgo underwear today, he bites his lip slipping the straps off his shoulders and pushing the costume down just enough to expose his nipples to the cool air of the dressing room, “I really wish you kept those piercings I got you baby, I made sure to get you pretty blue barbells and everything, you looked so cute” his breathing was becoming shallow lusty, “I can’t wait to touch you in person I can’t wait to see what surprises you might have for me something new this year maybe? A surprise for my one night seeing the part of me I always miss so” his voice dips deeper he thumbed the head of his dick watching the spreading moisture and grinning at the camera. “Much” His hand tightened in a slow grip lazily he jerked his dick under the moist material. Danny made a low noise his hand sliding into his hair as he works himself easy and oh so very sensually

     Danny looks up abruptly his eyes darted to the soft knock on the dressing room door “Dan? Dude you getting ready to go?”  
“Oh, it’s our rapper," disappointment at being interrupted turning into a devious or sexy idea "do you think he would want to play for a bit before we go” the question hung in the air just dangling to an answer that never comes. Danny knows Dan’s long crush on Arin, the dreams he had about the thicker softer man he would be lying if he didn't say the thoughts got to him as well. “let’s see why don't we baby boy-“ Danny swings the door open leaning against the door frame his costume hanging from his thin waist and his kimono dangling from his elbows his top half completely exposed and open to Arin's gaze, “Hullo” he made sure to speak just a little louder for the camera, 

      “oh- uh Danny you’re still here" Danny smiled his friend learned of his presence quickly and he was happy he could be told apart at just a meer glance.  
Arin’s cheeks where flushed his eyes looking Dan- no Danny over. long spindly fingers tucking into the front of Arin’s sweat soaked white tee “mm disappointed?” Arin swallowed hard Danny could feel the bob of his Adams apple against his knuckles “You should come in for a bit gorgeous I want to, talk to you about something” Arin blinks and nods being tugged into the dim room the door closing behind him.

“Is that a camera?”

“Yes it is baby girl,”

    Arin shivered at the nickname, “I didn’t think you much for the documenting your life type? You know how Dan is with using social media or divulging to much “  
“Well yeah duh that’s him, quiet laid back Daniel “ Danny laughed he lead Arin to the chair he had set up for himself. “I am making a thank you video though not a vee log or anything of that type of thing” Danny was so other, other worldly, other minded. just plain other.

   That fact tickled everyone he came into contact with. Arin laughed “vee-log?” Danny's brow furrowed “its spelled vee-log sweetheart, semantics aside I wanted to ask you a question,” His hands across Arin's shoulders he gives a gentle push sitting him into what once was his chair with relative ease.

"what did you have in mind?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is not very closed and is so up in the air about what is exactly going to happen but be assured this is not the end, I love this idea and i am so glad I got to do this for my secret grumpmas this year so thank you @herbertbest for giving me some inspiration in a very hard creative time in my life. <3


End file.
